Ask the Soul Eater Cast
by TheTakahashiTwins
Summary: So we've brought around the cast of Soul Eater to answer your questions and complete your dares and challenges. What could go wrong?
1. let the dares begin

"Hello lady's and gents welcome to 'ask the soul eater cast' I am your host Akari Takahashi with my co-host Shiro-nee" Akari cheered happily with her sister smiling and cheering as well

"Why the hell am I not the host?" Black*Star screamed angrily

"Cause" Shiro replied not really caring

"I-I d-don't think I can handle answering questions" Crona cried shyly gripping her left arm nervously

"AW YOU'RE SO CUTE!CUTE,CUTE,CUTE!" Shiro exclaimed cuddling Crona in to a hug

"-er moving on" Akari continued ignoring her sister's actions "so feel free to leave review with a question or a dare doesn't really matter but-"

"AWNSER ME WHY IS THE GREATEST PERSON, WHO SURPPASES THE GOD'S THEMSELVES NOT THE HOST?" Black*Star continued to rant

"-As I was saying every new chapter will be released after about five reviews or so, to y'know length it out a bit" Akari sighed shoving a towel in Black*Stars' mouth to shut him up

"Review!" Shiro said excitedly still holding Crona

"I-I c-c-can't de-deal w-with this"Crona cried with a scarlet face


	2. First dares

"Hello and welcome to chapter two of 'ask the cast of soul eater' so first question!" A happy Akari cheered.

**Moonlight8399**

**How does Soul and Maka feel about the Little Demon?**

"Well for me he's an annoying pest" Soul sighed calmly

"No comment" Replied Maka

"C'mon I answered now you have to too!" Soul whined poking Maka's cheek

"F-fine"She replied again a bit flustered "he caused insanity, He's annoying, and kinda like Black*Star"

"YOU DARE QUESTION MEEEE?" Black*Star shouted before colliding with Maka's book(To the face)

"Er-Moving on then" Shiro said grinning nervously

**ceebbees1234**

**Black Star: I dare you to fight against Kid and if you lose, stop shouting out to the world that you surpass god for a whole week. If you win, i dare Kid to confess his love for Maka ( no im not a kidxmaka fan) **

**Soul: I dare you to confess YOUR love for maka at the same time as kid. If kid doesnt have to, you still do.**

**Patty and Liz: please take a video**

**Tsubaki: pls stand in the background of every scene. You' ll make it better.**

"You heard the guy let's fight YAHOO!"Black*Star shouted charging towards kid

He replied with a small sigh "If I must, patty, liz, weapon form"

"Hai"The siblings said in unison

"Wait we can use our weapons?"Asked Black*Star nervously

"Well she didn't say we couldn't" Kid replied shooting the twin pistols and easily winning the fight

"wait...crap" He muttered

"Well then" Soul started, both he and kid walked up to Maka

"Maka, I love you" they both said in unison the only difference? Soul's face was a bright scarlet

"Got it on tape~!" Patti waved holding someones phone "Youtube here I come!"

"W-wait how will I make it better?" Tsubaki asked with a small blush on her cheeks

"Cause you're adorable" Akari teased patting her head

she replied with a small "eh?"

"ugh i-i'm glad i'm not getting any dares" Crona sighed holding her left arm looking around nervously

"That's what you think Crona" Akari gave a small before handing a sheet of paper with the dare on it

**Geust**

**I likes how shiro acted lol so anyways**

**I dares crona to kiss kid-kun**

**Black star why do you think ure awesome?**

**Maka go hugs soul-ru**

**Tat ish all :3**

Crona sat on the floor her cheeks bright red

"Well you gotta kiss lover-boy over there" Shiro said helping Crona up and pushing her in to kid

"D-d-do-o I-I-I h-h-h-have t-to?"Crona asked again her face bright red now

before anyone could answer her kid spun her around and met her soft lips. It was nice, up until she fainted in his arms

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Akari sighed while Shiro went over the pictures she just took of the kiss

"maybe~" he said slily

"Black*Star just go" Akari sighed facepalming

"WELL-" he started with his normal loud tone

"ah,ah,ah,ah!" Maka said waving a finger "You lost the challenge you can't shout remember?"

"Dammit"he whined "Well i'm awesome cause I am the strongest and I never give up!"

"That isn't that good of an answer y'know" Maka sighed

"You're not a good answer" He grumbled

"Soul-ru~ it's your turn" Shiro giggled

"Fine" he sighed going up to Maka and hugging her

"Aww she's blushing!" Patti giggled as well as Shiro laughing along side her

"A-am not" Maka said trying to hide the heat in her cheeks "C-can we just end it here to save me some embarrassment?"

"Eh why not?" Akari said with a bored expression

"Crona you do the outro" Shiro said poking her blushing friend

"N-no I just woke up why would I do that? Plus what if I screwed it up I couldn't deal with that!"

"Please" Shiro asked innocently

"P-please r-review" Crona said shyly with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"SO CUTE~!" Shiro squealed pulling Crona into another hug


	3. kisses, kisses everywhere

"MUAHAHAHA!" Shiro and Akari laughed evilly in unison

"Uh-Oh this can't be good" Kid said aloud

"That's right we have more dares for ya!"Shiro exclaimed

"I hate everything" Kid groaned

"On with the dares!"Akari Said happily

**Guest**

**Shiro is rite Chrona is adorable! So far I like this whole story so heres my dares**

**Kid-go strip in a closet while chrona waches lol ima perv**

**Blackstar fight maka while she uses the book**

**Tsubaki kiss blackstar doesnt matter where**

**Chrona kiss maka on da cheek :p**

**Soul go hug spirit see what happens**

**Tat is all keep updating**

"Wheres Crona?" Shiro asked

"In the corner having a nosebleed" Maka and Akari sighed pointing to 'mister corner' as she called it

"I can't deal with kid-kun like that a-and I can't deal with all of this blood or-or" Crona cried rocking back and forth in the corner`

"Y'know i'm pretty sure this guy is the same as the other guest but whatever" Soul sighed

"Don't worry Crona I won't hurt you" Kid replied patting her back

"Y-you promise" She asked in a muffled voice nervously

"IN THE CLOSET YOU TWO!"Black*Star's screeching voice came pushing the two of them in to a nearby closet

"Er-uh m-moving on then?" Akari asked nervously

"ALRIGHT I WON'T LOOSE YAHOO!"Black*Star shouted heading torwards make to have a book thrown at his face "O-owie~"

"W-WHAT?" Tsubaki said her cheeks flaring up "B-but I-I-"

"Too late!" Soul said evilly pushing her in to Black*Star

"U-um B-Black*S-Star?" She asked nervously

"What's up Tsubaki? You alright?" He asked circling around her

"F-fine I- it's just I have too ugh forget it" She groaned pulling a now shocked Black*Star into a kiss

"Speaking of romance how are Crona and Kid doing?" Maka asked trying to avert everyones attention

"I'll get 'em" Soul sighed walking over too the door pulling it open wide enough to see

they were just sitting and talking all normal except for the fact Kid was still stripped down in his underwear while Crona tried to keep herself from slipping into unconscious

"Uh Crona you have another dare don't worry though it's just with Maka-chan"Soul said sincerely

"W-what do I have to do?" The pinkette asked nervously

"You gonna be kissing Maka" Black*Star screeched loudly

"EEEEEH? I-i can't deal wi-with kissing a g-girl! N-nonetheless Maka!"Crona whined burring her face in kid's chest

"He's still naked y'know" Soul sighed seeing her dart out of the closet with bright red cheeks

Crona walked nervously with bright red cheeks over to Maka before leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek

"Aw that was nice of you Crona-chan" Maka giggled patting her back

"Soul what are you doing?" Akari asked trying to hold back Shiro to keep her from Crona

"Writing my will,alright done. Spirit I need you!" Soul called and sure enough he appeared out of nowhere

"Yes soul?" he asked bordly

Soul said a last prayer and leadned over and hugged him

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you"

Please stop"

"'Kay" He sighed before walking away

**Souleaterhetalia**

**Alright here are some questions and dares! **

**Patty I dare you to kiss blackstar! **

**Liz I dare you to come and watch the haunted and texas chainsaw**

**with me and patty!**

**Blackstar I dare you to take Patty on a date after we finish watching**

**Texas chainsaw and the Haunted!**

**Tsubaki when did you learn how to cook and were you always good**

**at it?**

**Maka I dare you two things one no chopping anyone for 8 chapters**

**and two I dare you to tell everyone who you like like!**

**Kid I dare you to not have a symmetry ranting for 8 chapters!**

**That's all folks! Keep bein' awesome an all! Peace! **

**P.S. PLEASE POST THIS PRETTY PLEASE!**

"Ew no way i'm having my one and only sister kiss HIM" Liz shouted going into over protective mode

"Just a peck then?" Black*Star chuckled

Patti shrugged and gave him a peck on the cheek

"YAHOO!"Black*Star shouted running off

"I don't like the looks of this" Liz cried

**AFTER THE MOVIE(note I have never seen this movie so cut me some slack)**

"Sleep? Who needs sleep?" Liz cried rocking back and forth in a corner

"YAHOO DATE TIME!" Black*Star shouted grabbing Patti's hand and taking off running

"um well I started cooking at a young age and I just enjoy doing it and I wouldn't say I was the best at first, but I got better" Tsubaki finished nervously

"T-that's impossible y'know"Maka groaned

"Part two~'" Shiro cooed poking Maka's cheek

"W-well I guess I like Soul" She said blushing madly

"I'm with Maka; that's impossible" Kid sighed

"If you go all eight chapters i'll convince Crona-chan to give you a victory kiss"Akari whispered to kid

"D-DEAL!" he shouted blushing madley

"Next question~" Shiro cooed waving more papers

**Maggieluvv**

**Ok, here we go... Kid, why the hell are you so obbsessed with symmetry? **

**Black Star, I dare you to call your self Princess Black Star for the next 5 chapters!**

**Maka, I dare you to to imitate Lord Death for the rest of the chapter!**

**Patti, does Liz say anything interesting in her sleep? If so, tell the world!**

**Finally, next time you guys go and fight, switch weapons! (Sorry Crona)**

"Well I have loved symmetry ever since father has started teasing me bout my annoying stripes so I choose to make every thing else perfect despite my quirk" Kid finished

"I always thought kid's stripes were cute" Crona mumbled blushing lightly

Black*Star returned to the room to here his dare "DEAL I AM A PRINCESS~" He screamed running and doing twirls in mid-air

"Gladly" Maka chuckled making her voice several pitches higher

"Sure she does like once when I couldn't, sleep she whispered something about kidona or something like that I could never tell

"B-but I can't switch weapons I actually need Ragnarok" Crona whined

"Don't worry Crona it's alright" Kid said trying to comfort her up until she started cuddling into his chest

A small flash was heard and they turned to see Shiro holding a camera

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Black star I dare you to tell your crush you love them. Patty what is it with you and giraffs? Maka I dare you to kiss Soul. And Kid I dare you to part your hair on one side for 7 hours. Thanks**

"The great Black*Star has no crushes you buffoon!"Black*Star answered loudly

"That's not what your diary says" Akari chuckled opening to a bookmarked page "Man I can't help but think how cute and cool Tsubaki is she's possibly the nicest person i've met and she actually cares about me too how I would love to tell her how if feel" Akari giggled imitating Black*Star

"I-is that true Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked blushing furiously

"Y-yes" He stated his face painted scarlet

"And that is all the time we have for this episode leave a review for the next update" Akari chuckled

"WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION!?" Patti yelled running towards Akari

"Yes what is it Patti?" She asked sincerely

"Do you know what a Kidona is?" She replied instantly

"Uh it's a pairing, Kid and Crona why do you ask?"Akari sighed

"No~ Reason~" She giggled madly running off

"Please review" Maka chuckled still impersonating the death god


	4. hyper Patti

"Welcome back to "Ask the Cast of Soul Eater' and for now we will be finnishing the stuff we didn't last episode"sighed Akari

**Patty what is it with you and giraffs? Maka I dare you to kiss Soul. And Kid I dare you to part your hair on one side for 7 hours. Thanks!**

"Well~ I like giraffes cause they're cute and strong and awesome"shouted an exited Patti

"W-what i-i can't kiss him!" Exclaimed a shocked Maka

"C'MON!" Black*Star shouted pushing Maka into Soul making an accidental kiss with each other

"NOOOOOO I CAN"T RUIN THE BALANCE OF PERFECT S-" Kid started but Akari cut him off

"Remember our deal?" Akari asked pointing to Crona who was sitting in her normal corner hugging a pillow to death

"F-fine" He groaned parting his hair to the right

"Next question~" Shiro cooed

**Souleaterhetalia**

**Hi i'm ba-ack! Except for last time it was my**

**insane older cousin who had just had an**

**energy drink and had found my ipod... **

**Anywhoos i have questions and dares oh **

**and sorry Liz about the Texas chainsaw and**

**the Haunted thing well... ONWARD! **

**Patty: I dare u to eat 888 peices of candy! **

**Good luck Liz!**

**Liz: again reeeeaaaallllyyy sorry about what**

**my cousin did! Friends?**

**Maka: I dare u to go to youtube and watch**

**Happy Tree Friends! And what movie are u**

**MOST scared of?**

**Tsubaki: what is your fave color and how old**

**were u when u started to cook?**

**Kid: do u like giraffes?**

**Black*star: wat is the most scary movie u **

**have ever seen and u have to answer this!**

**Soul: there are a bunch of fangirls outside **

**steeling your bike**

"YAAY!"Patti Screamed jumping into a pile of candies witch came out of nowhere

"Well I guess j-just please no more horror stuff"Liz sighed nervously

"well alright" Maka said smiling

"Here go ahead and use my laptop"Akari said happily

Maka pulled open the computer to find the screensaver that of Kid and Crona together her and soul and multiple other pairings

"Er Akari, what's with the screen saver?" Maka asked blushing furiously

She looked over, took a small pause, and took the lap top and changed the screen saver"Here" she sighed when she was done "Is this fine?"

Maka took the laptop and scanned the screen it was of her and soul,...k-kissing

"NO THIS IS NOT BETTER!" she screamed but let it go pulling up youtube

"Ok happy tree friends..." She mumbled clicked an episode at random and waited for it to load

"We might want to go for now"Akari chuckled

"Why are a-all my questions about cooking?" Tsubaki asked shyly

"Would you rather go kiss super moron over there?" Shiro asked pointing to Black*Star

"r-right well i've always been fond of colors like l-lavender and I started cooking around e-eight or t-ten" She replied sweetly

"SAY EIGHT GOD DAMNITT" Kid screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks and Crona trying to comfort him

"That's something you don't see every day" Akari chuckled while Shiro took more pictures

"OH GOOD GOD" Maka screamed from the other room running out and into soul

"Hello Maka" He smiled sweetly

"H-hi" She said her face painted bright red

"Y'know you still gotta answer that other question right?"

"I'de say i'm terrified of the movie scream" She replied shyly "and I'm not sayin' why"

"Are you going to get off of him any time soon?" Shiro asked poking Maka's head

"YES" She partially yelled Rolling off of soul

"Back to kid~" Shinigami-Sama cooed coming out of nowhere

"No I hate giraffes they're the most asymmetrical animals in the world"Kid said bluntly

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU SONOFABITCH" Screamed a hyper, mad Patti

"I take i-it b-back" he cried balling in a corner "Why the hell are you so god damn terrifying?"

"Well I am the great Black*Star I have no fear" Black*Star chuckled

"Boo" Patti growled from behind him

"OH SWEET SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA" Black*Star screamed falling over pale as a ghost

"i'm counting that" Shiro giggled

"What? OH CRAP NOT THE BIKE" soul screamed running outside then being attacked by a horde of fangirls

"Should we help him?" Akari asked nervously

Everyone in the room turned to Black*Star

"Like hell fangirls terrify me!" Black*Star replied coldly

**Author-144**

**Wow, this is so funny! But, I have noticed a lack in characters, so if you'll introduce them, that would be great!**

**1) Stein: I dare you to dissect Spirit**

**2) BlackStar & Kid: I'm a huge fan! So fight, I'll kiss whoever wins!**

**3) Liz: I dare you to spend the night in a haunted house**

**4) Medusa: ... Go die in a hole, no one likes you**

**5) Maka: have you read the book Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke? Its really good**

"CRAP,CRAP,CRAHAHAAAP" Spirit screamed trying to out run Stein

"Just a little?" He asked holding his scalpel in hand

"God damnit" Both kid and Black*Star groaned

"Oh yeah thats right I forgot that the next fight you have to switch weapons" Akari gave a sheepish laugh

"Well how hard could guns be" Black*Star laughed

"At least a chain scythe is partially symmetrical" Kid sighed

"Ready begin" Shiro said holding up a green flag

"Why the hell are you guys so heavy" Black*Star cried trying to pick up Patti and Liz's gun form

"Does he not realize that they're still not compatible?" Maka asked turning her head to kid who was having the same issue with Tsubaki

"I call it a draw" Shiro giggled

"looks like you can kiss both then" Akari sighed

"But I only have my eyes on Crona-Chan!"Kid yelled back to Akari

"Fine Author-144 can have Black*Star

"I hate you so much right now" Liz cried as patty drug her to the closest haunted house and gave her a sleeping bag

"Bye-bye nee-Chan"Patti giggled

"i'm starting to see why everybody hates me" Medusa sighed "bye bye"

"I can't say I have, i've been meaning to read it but Soul always has to bother me before I can" Maka sighed

**Anonymous**

**Hello I was hoping the takahashi twins could do another oneshot (or story) in soul eater any ways in with da dares**

**Kid-do you like crona-chan?**

**Crona- I dare you to wear something like what liz and patty wear but only for kid-kun**

**Soul-go kiss maka**

**Blackstar-you are a pretty,pretty prinsess**

**Liz and patty- go and make kids room completely asymetrycal**

**Madusa-why you so mean;_;**

**Stien-you awesome!**

"I've been meaning to write another story, say a Christmas special but y'know it's the middle of july so I think i'll wait" Akari chuckled

"W-well I do really enjoy having Crona around

"You said earlier that you only have eyes for your Crona-Chan" Shiro pointed out

"Er well uh I mean" Kid stated trying to think

"C'mon Crona I'll give you an old outfit of mine for you to wear for your dare" Patti giggled

"i-i can't deal with this" Crona cried nervously

"What'd I m-miss" Soul groaned entering the room his jacket ripped apart as well as his pants and shoes "don't worry the bike is fine!"

"You get to kiss Maka-Chan~" Shiro giggled madly

"Finally a highlight to my day" He chuckled running up to Maka and giving her a kiss on the lips

"DAMN RIGHT I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!" Black*Star shouted

"does he have any self respect?" Maka asked nervously still blushing from the kiss

"I'M BA~ACK" Patty yelled "kiddo~ C'm here"

"What is it patty?" He asked bordly

Patty didn't answer she just pushed the striped haired boy into the room and locked the door

"Patty let me out!" he demanded

"First turn around" He could here her giggling madly

"Fine" he sighed he turned around to greet Crona wearing a bright red tank top and blue shorts just like Patti's he didn't reply back to Patti he just landed on the ground with blood dripping out his nose

"K-kid are you alright?"Crona asked coming closer to him

"F-fine" He said blushing furiously

"Er MADUSA answer the question"Akari yelled averting everyones attention

"Can't i'm ina hole" Her voice sighed

"This guy is right I am awesome are I not" Stein chuckled as he finally caught up to Spirit

"uh that's all for this chapter I guess"Akari laughed nervously

"New rules we need at least three reviews each chapter to update to keep each chapter kind of longish" Shiro said seriously

"Please review~" Patti giggled


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to our latest chapter with more dares...and stuff" Shiro smiled

"Can I go home now, or change back into my robe?" Crona asked shyly for she was still wearing patty's old uniform

"Right sorry I kinda forgot" Akari said giving a sheepish laugh

"ON WITH THE DARES!" Black*Star shouted

**DisSoulEaterGal**

**Heyhey! This story rocks! Alrighty, here be my questions:**

**1.) Soul- isn't it awkward that your naked when you're in Scythe form?**

**2.) Stein- be a man and go tell Marie you love her. Or I'll dissect you.**

**3.) Medusa- are you jealous of Marie?**

**4.) Stein- SteinXMaka is now a pairing. Your thoughts on that?**

**5.) Soul- YOUR thoughts on the SteinXMaka pairing!**

**6.) Liz and Patty- seriously, how do you put up with Kid?**

**7.) Kid- dump Crona and ask Liz out instead (sorry Liz!)**

**8.) Maka- Maka-Chop Excalibur for me. Please.**

**9. Spirit- WHY ARE YOU SO PERVERTED?!**

**10.) Soul- tell the world who you love most, kiss her, and then take her on a date**

"H-he's n-naked?" Asked a now blushing Maka

"You didn't notice?" Shiro asked handing Crona her robe

"N-no n-not really" She replied

"MARIE" Stein shouted having Marie walk through the door way into the room

"Yes Stein" she said giving a small smile

"i just want to say I love you" he whispered in her ear giving her a kiss on the cheek

"MADUSA'S TURN" Maka screamed averting everyones attention from Stein's actions

"Well a little bit but not really I could care less" Medusa sighed still at the bottom of the hole

"Er stein I hate to interrupt but there is another question for you" Akari said shyly

"thank you Akari and to be honest I find that pairing really creepy mainly because I ship Maka and Soul together and i'm with Marie"He said simply

"You what?" both Maka and Soul said in unison

"Oh nothing" He chuckled

"I hate that pairing it makes Stein look even more like a creep" Soul said slightly agitated

"well once you get to know kid better he really is a nice kid" Liz said with a small grin painting her lips

"kid~o is funny" Patti giggled

"Ok no I am not going to dump Crona, Mainly because we aren't even dating and plus I don't like Liz in that sort of way she isn't quiet my type so all I have to say is no thank you"Kid replied

"I don't know weather to be happy or offended" Liz sighed

"HELL YEAH!" Maka cheered "now where is he?"

"In my kitchen drinking tea with ox" Akari sighed

"So were in your house?" Soul asked

"Yup" Akari and Shiro said in unison

"Cool" Soul replied

"MAKA-CHOP" Maka yelled from the kitchen hitting Excalibur over the head with 'The Book'

"I'm not a pervert~" Spirit cried

"Oh look Blair is taking a bath" Soul said pointing to the closet door

"BLAIR-CHAN~" Spirit cried with hearts in his eyes running into the closet while Maka locked the door

"Oh soul~ you got a dare"Shiro giggled

"Er well I like Maka-Chan" Soul said blushing lightly walking over to her and giving her a peck on the cheek "Will you go out with me?"

everybody in the room gave a small gasp out of the cuteness all except medusa and Spirit

"I would love to" She replied blushing lightly

"Hey another review from author-144 I liked the last review she wrote"

**I'm back! **

**1) BlackStar, can we be friends?**

**2) Patty, I dare you to paint half of Crona purple**

**3) Kid... I'm sorry *pushes into closet full of fangirls***

**4) Soul, what if I told you that my bro was in love with Maka?... Here *hands potion to summon my bro***

**5) Stein, here *gives madness potion* go kill Medusa**

"YAHOO I WILL BE ANYBODYS FRIEND!" Black*Star shouted

"At least he's happy to make friends right?" Akari asked nervously

"Aww but I don't wanna paint Crona" Patti whined

"I c-can't handle being purple" Crona cried huddling in her corner

"DAMN YOU~" Kid screamed as he was pushed into a closet with twenty-some fangirls

"Crona i'm sorry I gotta paint you purple" Patti apologized before dumping a bucket of paint on Crona

"Well I think i'll pay your 'bro' a visit" Soul said evily throwing the potion on the ground

"What the hell?" The stranger asked looking around himself to see a pissed off soul

**censored out violence and the fact I can't type out a battle scene for crap :p**

"Gladly" Stein chuckled madly jumping into the hole Medusa was in

**Censored again:p**

"Next question~ and also Crona you could take a bath if you'd like" Akari grinned

"T-thank you" Crona said smiling shyly

**Mega-Gamer 18**

**Okay, so an all character dare (it isn't much of a review or dare, but I'm the reviewer; deal with it.)**

**Read my story, "New Arrival" and tell me what you think (if flames, just say what's wrong and not a bunch of crap.) Also, Kid...**

**...**

**...7**

Kid exited the closet with almost all of his clothes torn off

"NEH Kiddo~ you're just in time for our dare thingy" Patti grinned

"Not interested" He groaned as he lied down on the couch

"Ok so sense I have such a short attention span I read the first chapter and I really like the Robert character just cause the skillet shirt" Akari said giving a shy laugh

"er so uh next question I guess"Shiro asked

**Guest**

**crona:kiss kid**

**tsubaki:go on a date with blackstar to somewhere fancy**

**kid:hug crona for the whole next chapte**

Crona exited the bathroom wearing her normal black robe drying her hair with a red towel

"Hey Crona you got another dare" Soul chuckled

"Oh g-great w-what is it this t-time" She asked her cheeks heating up

"you get to kiss Kiddo~ Again" Patti and Shiro giggled

"Eh b-but I d-did it before why again?"

"well technically he kissed you remember" Akari asked pointing back several chapters ago

"f-fine where is he then" Crona asked blushing furiously

"Sleeping on my couch" Akari pointed over to see Kid lying completely symmetrical and asleep

"B-but he's asleep I can't kiss him like this" Crona cried blushing even harder

"So you do want to kiss him then?" Shiro asked laughing more

Crona ignored them and walked over to Kid and pressed her lips on to his up until she felt him kiss back

"K-kid what are you d-doing?" She asked blushing furiously

"Well I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" he replied with a smirk

"TSUBAKI'S TURN" Shiro yelled

"Well o-ok" Tsubaki said giving a small smile

**an hour later**

"So howd it go?" Akari asked smiling

"Well Black*Star punched a waiter, the chef, and the manager and we're banned for life"Tsubaki sighed holding her head down

"Aw i'ts ok Tsubaki don't worry" Shiro said with a smile

"Hey Kid you get to hug Crona for the whole chapter tomorrow" Akari shouted to him to see him already hugging her

"That's all for this chapter! Please leave a review~" Shiro said

"And just one thing if we don't get to your questions sorry we will eventually get to it there will be a limit on the amount of reviews we do per chapter so just a heads up" Akari said giving a nervous smile


	6. Stein has the book

"h-hello and welcome t ask the cast of Soul Eater" Crona said shyly while Kid was hugging her from behind

"Aww it's so cute when Crona does the opening" Shiro cooed

"On with the dares!" Akari said happily "y'know I think today we will go out of order on this sound like a plan?"

everyone looked at each other and shrugged

**Mega-gamer 18**

**T_T seriously, just the first chapter? okay then, serious time**

**Soul- run around their house twenty times in your underwear screaming "I'm a Nerd" as loud as you can**

**Maka- go on a day long daddy/daughter date with your dad**

**Black*Star- admit that you will never surpass God**

**Tsubaki- you get a safe pass**

**Kid- Liz and Patty- also safe pass**

**Stein- dissect yourself**

**Medusa- make your snakes kill you (like you killed Mizune)**

**Marie- safe pass**

**Spirit- after going on the day long daddy/daughter date, spend an entire day with Stein, dissecting you once every hour**

**Crona- safe pass**

**no trading safe passes or avoiding dares, or else I let Robert use Earth Crusher on you all (chapter 8 of New Arrival)**

" I have an excuse" Akari said dramatically

"and that would be?" Maka asked her

"Like I said I have a very short attention sp- Hey a quarter!"

"But it's raining out and it's below freezing" Soul groaned

"ONWARD MY FRIEND FOR I SHALL GO WITH YOU"Black*Star screamed stripping down to his underwear

"Fine" Soul sighed stripping down to his boxers and running out side of the house

The phrase I'm a nerd could be heard from inside of the house

"Help me~" Maka cried as Spirit dragged her out of the house

"well black star isn't here so stein go" Akari shouted to the professor who was reading a blue note book labeled fanfic. Ideas

"Well I would but I already have so~" Stein started as he continued reading the journal

"stein" Akari asked

"Yes?" he replied

"Are you reading my Idea book?"

"Maybe" He chuckled

Akari swiped the book from him and sat in the living room with her sister

"But if I die I can't answer more questions" Medusa whined

"Fine fine i'll let this slip" Akari sighed

Medusa gave a small yay in return

"I AM BACK" Black*Star shouted coming into the living room soaking wet as Soul shortly followed panting heavily

"Black*Star you got a dare" Shiro said with a small grin

"I CANNOT SAY THIS!" He shouted once more

"Just say it" Akari growled

"i will never surpass god" He muttered as he sat in the corner

"Oh my sweet Maka didn't you enjoy spending time with papa?" Spirit asked patting his daughter's head

"Yeah whatever just go see stein" Maka sighed taking a seat on the couch next to Akari and Shiro

"NO NOT HIM" Spirit cried as Stein pulled him away by his shirt collar

"Oh hey another review from Dis SoulEaterGal

**DisSoulEaterGal**

**Lol, thx for answering my questions! Here are some more:**

**Excalibur: why is everyone a fool to you? **

**Azusa(hopefully I spelled that right): you're awesome. Period.**

**Ox: WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!**

**Black*Star: don't say anything for the rest of the chapter.**

**Stein: go on YouTube and watch 'Professer Stein AMV- Unstable' **

**Lord Death: so... Kid is your son, and he's a human...so what do you look like as a human?**

**Patty: (I think you'll enjoy this one) go steal a giraffe from the zoo.**

**Medusa: k ill either Ox or Excalibur. Or both. Just make sure someone d ies (oh, an d you're epic btw)**

**Soul: ...I LOVE YOU**

"No problem just remember if we don't get to a certain review we will just not at that moment" Akari chuckled

"Because they are miniscule beings compared to i"Excalibur shouted

"and I thought Black*Star had an ego problem" Maka thought

"Why thank you very much" Azusa said adjusting her glasses

"Well why are you so uh hold on I need to think of a come back gimme a sec" Ox started

"Moving on" Soul yawned

"But what if I have a dare? Does that mean I have a free pass?" Black*Star asked in his normal energetic mood

"What part of no talking don't you get?" Liz yelled

"Yaay youtube~" Stein said grinning madly spinning around in Akari's Desk chair

"just watch the damn video"Maka groaned

**three minutes and fifty seconds later**

"I am a badd ass" Stein said with a wicked grin

"and a bit insane" Akari added nervously

"you guys really wanna see?" Death asked about to pull of his mask

"Oh my god he's hot!" shouted a shocked liz

"Liz that's my father!" Kid yelled blushing furiously as he continued to hug Crona

"And the mask goes back on" Death sighed "this is why I wear it"

"Hell yeah giraffes here I come!" Patti screamed running outside of the house

"i would be glad to do both" Medusa chuckled

"When did you get out of that hole in the backyard" Shiro asked a little shocked

"i dunno" Medusa shrugged

"Kitchen, down the hall to the left" Akari pointed

"Thank you~" She said grinning evilly

"And remember you can beat 'em to a pulp but no killing" Akari shouted to the snake witch

"fine" She replied in a whining tone

"Sorry but I don't even know you so i'de have to say no thanks" Soul said calmly

"More questions" Shiro said happily

**Guest**

**everyone:do you like lasagna?**

**kid:say symmetry doesn't matter**

**soul: walk up to a fangirl**

**blackstar:did you like the date tsubaki took you on?the one to the fancy place I mean(actually,im the same guy who gave you that review)**

**maka:take the book nearest to you,turn to page 45,and the first full sentence on the page will descripe your sex life**

"Mmmm lasagna" Akari sighed with a little drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth

"I love all pasta" Soul sighed rubbing his stomach

"Enough with the lasagna kid do your dare already" Maka barked

"Well as long as I still get to hold Crona ok, Symmetry doesn't matter" he said before holding his head in pain "who am I kidding I need symmetry"

"well the closest fangirl here is Shiro" Akari said pointing to her left

"That is true~" Shiro giggled madly

"Er right" Soul said getting off of the couch and sat next to Shiro

"Oh yeah of course I loved it up until that moron of a waiter gave me a salad instead of my steak" Black*star groaned glumly

"Black*Star we've been over this, sense you ordered a steak they give you a salad before hand" Tsubaki said holding her head

"Riiiiight" the blue haired boy said sarcastically

"NO TALKING!" Liz hissed

"Wait" Shiro yelled as she covered Akari's ears "please continue"

"Er Shiro do you mind if I use this book?" Maka asked nervously

"the Clan of the cave Bear? Sure knock yourself out" Shiro replied

"he could grant an audience or not; the choice was his."Maka read aloud "wait, What?

"Who cares next question" Shiro said taking her hands off of her sisters ears

**Guest**

**soul: eat a pound of wasabi and dont drink anything afterwards**

**crona: sleep with kid in his bed**

**maka: spend a day with spirit**

**shinigami sama/lord death: watch the next chapter through a mirror**

**blair:give everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) a boob hug**

"God damned all of you" Soul whined as he moved to the kitchen Akari,Shiro, and Maka following

"Here you go" Shiro chuckled laying down a plate full of wasabi

soul gave a small prayer before he started eating the green mess

"Let's go check up on Crona-Chan" Akari suggested as the three walked back to the living room to see Crona blushing furiously

"I-i c-can't deal with this" She whined covering her face

"if you go you get to be exempted from challenges and dares as well as kid, until we come to retrieve you" Akari said smirking

"Don't worry Crona I promise I will not hurt you do not worry" Kid said to her sweetly

"i-i guess" Crona replied still blushing furiously as the two left the small house

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HO~OT" Soul screamed running throughout the house trying to fan his mouth

"NONONONON NOT AGAIN~" Maka shreeked as Spirit popped out of nowhere and dragged Maka out of the house...again.

"Okiedokie" Lord death chuckled moving to a nearby mirror

"Who wants a hug from Blair-Chan"Blair cooed walking over to soul and hugging him nearly suffocating him

"NO! Not me not me" Akari cried insolently

"oh fine"Blair sighed patting Akari on the head

**Several nosebleeds and near suffocation attempts later**

"And that continues todays episode~" Shiro giggled

"Please review" Stein chuckled reading the blue notebook again

"Give it back!" Akari whined

"Never~" He shouted riding away on her desk chair

"God damn you"

"hey wait we still have one more review but it involves Crona and kid" Shiro said pointing to the laptop

"We'll save it for when they get back I guess"Akari frowned


	7. Chapter 7

"hello~ Welcome to the latest chapter of ask the cast of soul eater" Patti giggled

"we have a lot of reviews for today so lets get started" Shiro smiled

**Guest**

**crona: slowly lick a popsicle while kid watches**

**soul: sit on top of the nearest person for 10 minutes**

**tsubaki:do you do any sports?**

**kid:wear a black fedora for the rest of the chapter**

**maka: if you could go anywhere in the world,where would it be and why?**

"Wait where are Kid and Crona?" Akari asked nervously

"Still at the mansion you want me to get them?" Liz asked smiling

"T-thanks that would help a lot"Shiro giggled as liz left the house

"Wait the nearest person?" Soul asked looking to his left and right,

Blair to his left and Black*Star to his right

"Black*Star it is, cause if I sat on Blair she'd kill me" Soul said nervously as he sat on Black*Star

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A FATASS!" Black*Star yelled

"Well that's what happens when you eat a pound of wasabi" Soul sighed

"Well not really, but I do train with Black*Star in self-defense though" Tsubaki answered sweetly

"I'm back with the love birds" Liz smiled pulling Kid by his shirt collar while he held a sleeping Crona

"And heres your fedora stripey" Akari grinned placing the hat on his head

"Why do you even own a fedora?"Liz asked

"Onee-Chan likes to where them" Shiro answered

"Hey Crona wake up you got a dare" Akari sighed poking her arm

"What?" She asked cutely rubbing her eyes sleepily

"Have a popsicle" Akari answered her handing her a strawberry popsicle

"Thanks but what is it" She asked insolently

"It's food you eat it" She replied again

"Did someone say food~" Ragnarok shouted seeping out of Crona's back and eating the frozen treat

"Yummy~" He laughed manically before slipping back inside the girl's back

"Well um Maka's turn I guess, that was the last popsicle"Akari sighed

"Wait isn't she still with Spirit?" Liz asked

"OH yeah" Akari said having a sudden realization

"we're Back~" Spirit said wearing a Micky Mouse ears hat

"Answer the question" Black*Star Shouted with soul still sitting on him

"Do I want to know?" She asked blushing lightly

"No not really" Liz sighed

"Well I enjoy California mainly for it's beaches" Maka replied with a smile

"Ten minutes are up! Soul get the HELL OFF OF ME"Black*Star shouted pushing the scythe onto the tile floor

"Not cool" He whined as he continued to lie on the floor

**Mega gamer-18**

**Okay, nice. Robert isn't too happy about Medusa skipping out though**

**Robert: OH COME ON! At least let me take a shot at her!**

**Me: *thinks for a moment* Fine, one hit with a Spirit Smasher, but THAT'S IT!**

**Robert: Alright! STONE-HAMMER!**

**Stone-Hammer: *appears then transforms into war hammer***

**Robert: Soul Resonance! Spirit Smasher! *uses changed war hammer to hit Medusa, shooting her straight at the Moon and breaking one of it's teeth* Fore**

"OH SHIII~"Medusa screamed being sent out of the house through the roof

"Next question" Shiro tried to say between laughs

**Guest**

**everyone:do a giant group hug**

**maka:here you go*hands maka an official form saying that she can use maka-chops on whoever she wants***

**blackstar:(im the same guy who did the fancy dinner review) all gods have regeneration abilities,so I dare you to take a small bit of blood from yourself,and place it on a your really a god the drop of blood will grow into a small puddle**

**tsubaki:say something nice.i had a bad day.**

**fish guy who gives blair food:do you have any carp?**

**lord death:open a mirror to a bunch of fangirls and take your mask off**

"Hugs~" Patti giggled hugging her sister

"Oh hell yeah" Maka said with a wicked grin "oh papa~"

"Wait I have no idea what Black*Star's dare is" A confused Akari stated

"I think he just said for Black*Star to go emo"Patti giggled

"well ok,"Tsubaki said giving a small smile "I hope for the best to come in the next few days"

"Of course I have carp I catch fish on a daily basis" The fish salesmen stated

"Get the hell out of my house" Both Akari and Shiro yelled

"Nobody likes me" The man cried exiting the house

"Oh boy a dare" The Shinigami laughed as he walked over to a mirror in the hallway and took of his mask very many loud shrieks could be heard from there

**Ceebees1234**

**I dare Maka to sleep over at Black*Star's house, and Tsubaki to sleep over at Maka and Soul's house. In other word, swich places. **

**If Crona had to leave because some evil Kishin like source attracted her to a hidden island, how would you guys react? **

**Scenario: Patty has a chainsaw and just had a large coke and seven snicker bars. You guys finish the scenario.**

**I dare all of you to tell me what you think about pewdiepie after watching all his funny/scary moments montages.**

**thx for doing my other dares**

"Um why" both Tsubaki and Maka asked

"I would start searching for her " Kid said hugging Crona

"I c-can't deal with this kind of contact" Crona cried

"Well Crona-chan is one of my closest friends I would go looking for her same as Kid" Maka replied

"OH GOD" Liz shouted "NOT AGAIN~"

"CANDY~" Patti shouted swinging around a chainsaw

"Stein a little help" Akari cried ducking under her table

"Got it" Stein said as he pushed Patti into a wall and having her stitched to it

"Holy crap onee-chan we have a bro reviewing our story" Shiro giggled hugging her sister

"I love all of Pewdie's videos they make me smile when i'm having a bad day" Akari said with a small smile

**DisSoulEaterGal**

**XDXD So Lord Death is super hot... good to know... anyways, I thought of even MORE questions!:**

**Stein- is it fun to dissect people? I've dissected a frog before, and it was pretty fun... Well, other than the disgusting smell I mean**

**Maka- who taught you to Maka-Chop?**

**Ragnarok- what's your favorite food?**

**Eruka- why do you have those two black dots on the sides of your lips?**

**Marie- why do you have an eyepatch?**

**Medusa- watch 'Stein and Medusa- Paralyzer' on YouTube**

**Kid- why are you obsessed with symmetry?**

**Everyone- look at my fanfic account: Shimmerstar1212. (Lol, the only reason I haven't been reviewing on it is because I'm too lazy to log in!**

"Of course it's fun why wouldn't it be" Stein laughed taking Akari's Note book again

"Well I guess I was influenced by lord Death" Maka said with a smile

"Every thing sweet" Ragnarok stated popping out of Crona's back

"well like a frog has those little marks around their mouth I have them cause i'm a frog witch" Eruka said turning into a frog

"um well it represents my power of electricity" Marie stated shyly

"Since Medusa is apparently lost some where we'll skip to kid" Akari laughed nervously

"I already answered this earlier in the series remember?"Kid sighed slightly annoyed

"I will check this out later" Akari said smiling

"Last review for today's chapter shall we continue?"Shiro asked

"Why not?" Akari shrugged

**SoulEaterHetalia**

**Hellooooo! Well heres some questions and such!**

**Patty: what's your fave color?**

**Liz: DEAL! Oh and my cousin said sorry!**

**Kid: what's your second fave number? And I**

**dare u to stay in an asymmetrical room for the rest of this chapt!**

**Maka: How did u like happy tree friends? And wich one did u watch?**

**Black*star: I dare u to not shout or call yourself a god for 8 chapters!**

**Soul: I dare u to let sid paint your motor bike purple! :)**

**Spirit: just go away!**

**Medusa: BEARDED LADY!**

**Stein: no dissecting anyone for 8 chapts!**

**Tsubaki: you've been getting cooking questions cause 1 you're good at it and 2 I can't really think of a lot of questions for u!**

**Sid: I dare u to go on youtube and watch Happy Tree Friends out on a limb!**

**Medusa: I dare you to go on youtube and watch Soul eater crack randomness of doom**

**by Maka Albarn!**

**Stein: same as medusa**

**Kim: Hi!**

**That's all folks!**

"Yellow like a giraffe"Patti giggled

"Oh thank god" Liz sighed wiping the sweat off of her forehead

"It'd have to be 88" Kid said with a smirk

"You can go sit in our room for the rest of the chapter I guess it's pretty much the only asymmetrical room that you haven't touched"Shiro chuckled

"OH GOD NO~" the striped haired boy cried as Patti pushed him into the bedroom

"It was terifying and I really don't know what episode" Maka said shuddering

"WHAT? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I~ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED ENOUGH?" Black*Star screeched

"What no way in hell" Soul yelled

"uh too late" Sid said holding a can of paint and an already used paint brush

"I hate all of you" He cried as he sat in the corner

"But everybody loves me I can't go away right Akari" Spirit asked before getting Maka-chopped in the face

"Do not touch her you freak" Shiro yelled kicking him in the crotch

"But what if I get dared to dissect someone?"Stein asked grinning madly again

"Gee thanks" Tsubaki said sarcastically

"At least you can cook I can't even make a batch of cheese sticks without burning my hand" Akari stated holding her left hand witch had a scar in between her fingers

"S-sorry" Tsubaki replied nervously

"Not your fault that i'm a cluts" Akari laughed at herself

"Hehe get it he's a zombie and 'out on a limb'"Soul laughed "So what I like puns sue me"

"ok well Medusa isn't here so I guess i'll watch it" Stein sighed using Akari's laptop

"Um hi?" Kim sighed

All that could be heard through out the house was loud laughter coming from Stein

"Whats so- HAHAHAAHA"Soul laughed until he was close to tears

"Thats all for this chapter" Akari said holding her hands over her ears

"P-please review Tsubaki said kindly


	8. special Guest

"Welcome to the latest installment of-" Black*Star started

"They get it it's the next chapter we can stop with the openings now" Akari sighed

"Today we would like to introduce our first Guest star Souleaterhetalia" Shiro said with a grin

"If it's alright with everyone you could just call me Ita-Chan" The girl said nervously

"No problem, would you care to introduce the first dare for the chapter?" Shiro asked still grinning

"I would love to" Ita replied

** 123**

**hey, I'm back!( i'm the one who gave you the review with tsubaki taking blackstar on a date and I just made an account)**

**i've got some more dares and questions for you**

**crona: if I gave you the choice between something symmetrical and a giraffe, which would you choose?**

**maka: BE HONEST! would you like to marry soul sometime in your life?**

**kid: do one of those Chinese spike-puzzles**

**soul: walk up to maka and scream "BANANARAMA!" in her face**

""W-well I would probably pick s-something symmetrical i-i d-don't think I c-could handle a giraffe"Crona stated with a light blush tinting her cheeks

"Aww your so cute when you blush" Kid said giving her a hug

She simply gave a small "eep"

"er w-well isn't th-this a-a bit r-rushed?" Maka asked blushing furiously

"Aww she's blushing" Ita said giggling alongside Shiro

"How in the hell do I do this?" Kid asked trying to mess with it

"And you said you were a genius" Liz teased

"Just leave me to die" He cried in the corner of the living room

soul quickly walked up to Maka knelt down and to close to her ear

"BANANARAMA" He screamed at the top of his lungs as Maka gave a loud shriek befor hitting the carpeted floor she could have swore she felt her heart jump out of her ears

"Well that was fun" Soul chuckled

"Oh hey Ita this is the review your cousin sent in" Akari said pointing to her computer

**Hi.. As Akari and Shiro know my dog died today..*sniff* so I got my cousin to do the qu-que.. Oh just forget it!slender go**

**Slender: right here goes...**

**Patty: try to cheer her up i've tried everything!**

**Liz: please help to and go on youtube and watch Soul Eater crack randomness of doom 2 by the same person as last time...**

**Tsubaki: could u try to help her two? Any way u should see the scar she got when we were roasting hot dogs... I geuss she's just wondering what it's like to cook...**

**Black*star: watch happy tree friends**

**Kid: have u heard the song Symmetry by Falling Up?**

**Maka: wich book r u in the middle of readin right now have u read twilight and if so did u like it?**

**Soul: I got nothin**

**Kim: help her out **

**Medusa: r u still gone? **

**Marie: could u help out to? **

**Thanks to all of u who help out... She's beatting herself up over her dogs death... Anyway peace**

"Aww it's ok Ita-Chan do want a Hug"Patti asked as she knelt down next to her

"Yes please" she murmured crying into Patti's shirt as Patti rubbed her back

"Well if Soul and Stein enjoyed the first one it must be good" Liz sighed as she sat down at Akari's laptop

"i would love to help" Tsubaki stated with a shy smile

"i'm not sure if I wanna" Black*Star said nervously "Remember how Maka reacted"

"Oh so mister big shot is to scared to watch a cartoon oh no~" Shiro mocked

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS NO FEAR" He yelled

"There is a song called symmetry? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME~" He shouted as he sat back in the corner

"Well at the moment i'm reading that book 'the clan of the bear cave' i'm really enjoying it so far" Maka said with a small grin

"WooHoo safe!" Soul shouted pumping his fists in the air

"Oh sure" Kim said as she walked over to Ita "So how you feeling now"

"Better" Ita said as a small smile started to form on her lips

"OH MY GAWD" Liz screamed as Akari came to check on her as well as Maka

she was lying on the ground with blood dripping down her nose and a huge blush tinting her cheeks

"um I can explain?" She asked trying to clean up her mess

"I'm not going to even" Akari groaned holding the bridge of her nose in anger

"Oh sweetie it's alright" Marie stated giving Ita a hug

**ShimerStar1212**

**Lol, sorry Kid! I forgot about that... anyways, here's my dare:**

**Spirit- go and read 'Eternal Bond (One Shot) SoulxMaka SpiritxKami' WARNING: you will most likely cry.**

"No problem some people can't compare to my intellect" Kid stated doing a dramatic hair flip

"Chinese spike-puzzle"Shiro said harshly

"I hate you so god damn much" Kid cried sitting down in the corner again

"Ohh fanfiction" Spirit said with an evil grin

Several moments later

Oh my gaaaaaawd~" Spirit balled in the corner kid was in

**Fairylust**

**Okay, so here's my questions: Maka - Will you ever forgive Spirit for cheating on your mom?**

**Liz - Have you ever considered sending Kid to visit Stein to cure him of his OCD since it gets on your nerves?**

**Tsubaki - Do you know if Black*Star has any fears?**

**Kim - I heard you use to have long hair, so why'd you cut it short?**

**Now, time for the dares! MWHAHAHA!**

**0-0'**

**Nobody heard that, right?**

**Anyway, dares are as follows: Kim I dare you to kiss Kid in front of Crona. xP Next, I dare Soul and Maka to let that sweet lil demon, Succubus, visit their apartment for a day! XD Then I dare Harvar and Ox to face off against Black*Star and Tsubaki...in a game of paint ball!**

**X)**

**Also, I dare Angela, Fire, and Thunder to have a drawing contest, supervised by Kilik and Mifune with Liz & Patty as judges, to see who could draw and color a better giraffe! And finally, I dare Spirit to try and steal a top secret file from Stein's lab for Sid and Black*Star.**

**X3**

**Yeah, that's right I'm a wicked evil dare giver! I'll let ya know if I come up with anything else later, kay? Also, I liked this chapter very much btw!**

**:)**

**Gonna read on now!**

"Why the hell do you think I hated him in the first place" Maka muttered under her breath making Spirit cry harder

"yes once or twice but then it would be a lot less interesting in our group y'know" Liz chuckled

"well Black*Star is afraid of fangirls for all that I know" Tsubaki stated getting a small giggle out of Ita

"Oh trust me they did here" Akari grinned evilly

"What no like I would kiss that stripy perv" Kim shouted

(A/N I am currently going off of manga for all information. Just thought you should know)

"t-there is no way i'm letting you kiss Kid-Kun" Crona interrupted blushing furiousley

"C-crona does that mean you l-like me?" Kid asked as his cheeks burning up

"K-kinda" she whispered

"So CUTE!" Shiro fangirled out and jumped on Crona pulling her in to a tight hug

"Hey I wanna hug Crona" Kid whined hugging Crona as well

"i hate you" Maka and soul said in unison

"Did somebody ring?" The red demon laughed

"HELL YEAH PAINT-"Black*Star was cut off after being shot by ox

"I forfeit! I forfeit"Tsubaki cried hiding behind Patti

"Drawing contest begin!" Patti shouted awaiting her giraffe pictures

"I have done the un do able" Spirit chuckled holding a familiar blue notebook

"GOD DAMNIT STEIIIIN" Akari screamed as she searched for the meister

"Er um while Akari goes on another rampage I think we'll end it here!" Shiro stated nervously "you feeling better Ita-Chan?"

"Lots" She replied giving Shiro a hug "can I do the outro?"

"Sure"She grinned

"Please review" Ita said finally smiling again


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to yet another chapter of this fine story" Akari grinned

"What happened to no more openings?" Black*Star demanded

""I decided to keep it" She replied

**Fairylust(Frm ch. six)**

**Aww, Blair! Don't kill the host! Lol. Hmm, and this chapter prompted me to ask: Ox - What first attracted you to Kim? Also, Harvar - Why'd you partner up with Ox?**

**It also inspired me to dare: Ragnarok sing 'Barbie Girl' while Crona dances alongside Excalibur! Kid and Black*Star must observe and tolerate the Demon Sword's singing and the Holy Sword's annoying personality for a full hour! If they can't then Excalibur shall live with each of them for a week; however, if they can then they may toss Excalbur out the window of a speeding jet plane far, far from society!**

**I have spoken!**

**;D**

**Good luck to all**

"I hate everyone" Ragnarok shouted before he started singing

"Did the fools call?" Excalibur laughed

**an hour later**

"Make it stop~" Shiro cried covering her ears

"GET OUT YOU ANOYING PEICE OF-" Black*Star cut himself off by kicking the weapon out the window

"N-next question" Liz cried

** 123**

**hello again! i keep on coming up with ideas, so here we go**

**everyone:watch "epic rap battles of history frank Sinatra vs Freddie mercury" on youtube and tell me who you think won**

**tsubaki: what is your favourite food?**

**crona: be honest. did you enjoy sleeping with kid?**

**kid: did you enjoy sleeping with crona?**

**maka: what is your favourite book? and also, maka- chop me. I want to see if getting hit with a book hurts as much as soul says it does.**

**sid: why do you only have red eyes when you're underground?**

"I'de have to say Freddie won definitely" Akari chuckled

"um well I enjoy eating some cooked salmon with rice" Tsubaki replied sweetly

"Er well it was nice but Kid kicks in his sleep"Crona said blushing lightly

"YES! I um mean yes, I was quite enjoyable" Kid said looking away to hide his blush

"Well my all time favorite would have to be harry potter mainly because it's the first book I ever read" Maka giggled sweetly "and if you say so"

Maka took a hard hit to the top of the boys head having him scream in pain

"I REGRET EVERY THING" He screamed

"Night vision b*tches" Sid laughed

**SoulEaterHetalia**

**Ita: well first of all I want to thank all of u for making me feel better!well that's all O got to say...ONWARD!**

**Patty: here I want u to havs this! (Hands small stuffed giraffe) **

**Liz: again sorry about my cousin he seems to like messin with yah! **

**Kid: yes there is a somg called symmetry i meant to tell u earlier but i forgot! Sorry!**

**Black*star and Maka: oh come on guys! Happy Tree Friends is AWESOME!**

**Maka: do u like Twilight?**

**Soul: two thing BRONY and 2 I dare u to do the moccarainna for 8 chapters nonstop!**

**Tsubaki: what's the one thing you've always wanted to do?**

**Black*star: YES U WILL SHUTUP OR ELSE I'LL ASK MAKA TO MAKA CHOP U 100 TIMES!**

**Medusa: get your D &# A$$ back here already! **

**Marie: thanks for last time! U to patty and tsubaki!**

**Stein: STOP STEALING AKARI'S STUFF!**

**Spirit: y does Lord Death put up with u?!**

**L/D (lord death): reaper chop my cousin for me PRETTY PWEASE! (gives the bambi eyes) he keeps stealing stuff from my room!**

**Tat ish all folks**

"HI ITA-CHAN~" Patti yelled "Thank you for the giraffe"

"no problem" Liz smiled

"Well then, Akari i'm using you I tunes" Kid yelled to her while she was in the kitchen

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL" She shouted back

"I find it a little to gory for my taste" Maka said with a nervous smile

"Says the miester who kills kishins on a near daily-basis" Shiro joked

Maka sweat-dropped "And no I don't like twilight it really isn't good literature"

"I hate all of you" Soul whined as Shiro started playing the music and laughed as soul tried to do the dance correctly

"well I always wanted to spend a whole day at the beach with my friends" Tsubaki said giving a shy smile

"Ok, ok i'll shut up" Black*Star said holding his head in fear

"Ok, uh-huh, got it, ok, bye." Akari sighed walking into the living room holding her cell- phone

"Apparently Medusa is in Canada"

"HAHAHAHAHAAH" Black*Star shouted in a ball of laughter "Fricken Canada~"

"any ways she should be back a while from now" Akari said rubbing the back of her head

"Oh sweetie it's alright" Marie said sweetly

"Yeah I love helping out" Patti giggled cuddling her giraffe half to death

"Yeah it was fun" Tsubaki stated smiling

"HAHAHA NEVER~" Stein laughed now taking her Gaara plushie

"Aww Akari has a plushie how cute~" Liz giggled

"Sh-shut up" She replied blushing out of pure embarrassment as she continued chasing the silver haired meister

"If you say so~" Death chuckled

"Where the crap am I?" 'Slender' Asked rubbing his head

"REAPER CHOP" The shinigami shouted hitting the boys head with shear force

"Last question sorry for such a short chapter" Shiro laughed nervously

**GUEST**

**Stein why you no give Akari her stuff back?**

**What the heck is in that notebook**?

"A lot of stuff actually fan fiction ideas, video game ideas, and lots of cute drawings" Stein laughed holding the notebook above him so Akari couldn't reach it

"What kind of 'cute drawings'?" Maka asked

"Lots like Kid and Crona you and Soul, and others" He laughed

"C-can I see?" Maka asked with a blush tinting her cheeks

"And the mystery note book has been executed MWAHAHAHAHA~" Shiro laughed evilly

"Just end it here" Akari sighed

"Please review it'll be cool if you do" Soul grinned


	10. I hate everything'

"I hate everything"Akari groaned lying on the couch with gauze and bandaids wrapped around the left side of her face

"What the crap happened?" Liz asked examining her face

"Last night while I was playing on my phone my six month old kitten Cakes jumped onto my face and sliced my lip open, cheek and part of my eyebrow" Akari stated trying to hold her cut up cheek

"AWW YOU HAVE A CAT NAMED CAKES~?" Liz gushed hugging the girl "THATS SO~ CUTE~"

"Well at least your eyebrows are symmetrical now" Kid smiled

"Oh right I forgot about scar on my other eyebrow" She laughed sheepishly

"*Ahem* Welcome to ask the cast of soul eater" Maka stated gaining everyones attention

**SoulEaterHetalia**

**Hello it's me slender *gives evil grin* MUAHAHAHA!**

**Patty: u must be a really good friend for her to give that to u she's had it since she was born and hasn't even let me touch it!**

**Liz: did u hear wat happened to Ita at last years christmas party? She ended up cryin at it:P**

**Kid: if u tell crona u love her i'll give u this cd with the song symmetry on it!**

**Soul: dye your hair pink for8 chapts! Your not cool unless you've worn pink!:P**

**Tsubaki: can u come get Black*star? He's making fun of Ita and making her cry!**

**Blackstar: LEAVE HER ALONE!**

**Tsubaki: u might want to come fast! She's ballin her eyes out now!**

**Stein: on brony and2 i dare u to go on youtube and watch tree sloth VS ground sloth rap battle!**

**Marie: I think your eyepatch is bad a$$!**

**Azusa: i think your glare thingy is bad a$$!**

**That's all for now!*sigh* I don't know wat Black*star said but Ita is cryin very hard all i heard was somethin like just because your dog died doesn't mean u should've been the spotlight for chapter 8!and then something like it dhould've been me**

"Well actually i asked Ita-Chan to be a guest before the event of y'know the dog" Akari sighed as she sighed thinking of the blue haired moron

"Of course I want to be a good friend~" Patti giggled

"And you're telling me this why?" Liz asked a little frustrated

"Oh Crona-Chan~" Kid cooed

"u-um y-yes?" She asked with rosy cheeks

"I want to say I love you" He whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek

It was a little to late though, as kid said this Crona of course passed out in his arms

"And I don't need the disk I already have the song"he grinned

"You used onee-chan's I Tunes didn't you" Shiro stated

"Maybe~"

"I hate everything" Soul yelled as he continued to dance to the Maccerania

"God dammit Black*Star" Tsubaki shouted as he tried to pull away the blue haired assassin

"Youtube~" Stein laughed

"Why thank you" Marie laughed

"Who the hell are you?" Azusa asked

"If you'll excuse me I need to go and beat the crap out of a certain moron" Shiro growled

**Guest**

**crona: cuddle with kid.(not hug, CUDDLE)**

**soul: how do you get your hair to defy gravity?**

**blackstar: lord death has the reaper chop,maka has the maka-chop,and I have the joe-kick. what is your signature non-lethal attack?**

**kid: *easily and quickly completes the spike puzzle* its not that hard dude**

"B-but I c-can't handle c-cuddling K-kid-kun" Crona cried with a large blush tinting her cheeks

Kid stayed silent before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her "Don't worry" He whispered

"Back to soul" Blair meowed

"Well the headband I where make my hair stick up slightly" Soul sighed messing with his now pink locks

"That is not true you go through at least two or three cans of hairspray a week" Maka yelled at her weapon

"HSHSHSHSHSSHJCHDHCDJFE" Soul cried trying to shut her up

"I brought the moron back" Shiro grinned Holding Black*Star by his shirt collar

"KICK TO THE CROTCH!" Black*Star shouted kicking soul directly in the groin

" I'm... going t-to~" He cried holding his crotch while he cried on the floor

"he said non-lethal you moron" Shiro sighed hitting him on the head

"er well then I got nothing" He shrugged

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you" Kid sighed as he continued to hold Crona

"Wh-what?" She asked innocently

"Not you that guest" He sighed

**Moonlight8399**

**Okay, i have to do this.**

**Stein- Tell Marie you never stopped loving her.**

**Marie- Kiss Stein**

**Kid- Ask Crona to your Girlfriend**

**Soul- Watch with kid Soul Eater- Death the Kid exam fail (English dub)**

"Of course I never stopped loving her" Stein chuckled giving Marie a kiss on the lips

"Crona-Chan?" Kid asked looking in to Crona's blue eyes "Will you be my girlfriend?"

she looked at him innocently "But Kid I thought I was already your friend"

"Yes but if your my girlfriend it means you are much more important to me" He whispered giving her another kiss

"H-hai" She said with a bright red face

"Akari i'm going to use your laptop 'Kay?" Soul asked

"Whatever" She replied in pain

Several minutes after watching it Soul couldn't help but laugh out loud

** 123**

**kid: I know you already did this, but here we go. kiss crona. PASSIONATELY**

**maka: walk around blindfolded,and hug the first person you come into contact with**

**blair: same as maka,but instead of a normal hug, boob hug them**

**blackstar:*puppy eyes and holds out a picture of blackstar and a pen* will you pwetty pwease sign this?**

**crona:what is your favourite food?**

**ragnarok: why do you hit crona?!*death glare***

"Gladly" Kid smiled as he placed his lips onto hers and gave her a long, passionate kiss

"um well alright" Maka blushed as Shiro placed the blindfold on her

Maka waked aound into a few walls, bookcase, and the coffee table until she met with the worst person possible

"Oh Maka sweetie I new you would come around to your papa~" Spirit cried hugging his daughter

"I hate everything" She groaned as she noticed blair now walking around blindfolded

"Who wants a hug~" She giggled looking for soul but hugging Akari instead

"GET OFF OF ME" She whined innocently

"Aww your no fun" Blair pouted

"OF COURSE ANYTHING FOR A FAN" Black*Star laughed in his usual tone signing the picture of himself

"erm well I don't really have a favorite food I don't eat that m-much" She murmured

"That really explains why you're so thin" Shiro teased

"Cause it keeps her in-line so she doesn't mess up" The weapon shouted popping out from her back

"ok well that's it for this chapter leave a comment and we'll make the next chapter as always" Akari sighed

"REVIEW FOR THE GOD" Black*Star shouted


	11. Discontinuation?

hello everyone sorry but apparently the story we have been doing goes against the rules of fan , we will re-upload new content( new story though) but we will only be accepting the dares and questions through private messaging to prevent being banned, until we do so the story will be discontinued as of now, once again my sincerest apologies.-Akari Takahashi


End file.
